


Dates and Spies

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Double D has been running off with Kevin a lot.  The other two Eds decide they want to know why.





	Dates and Spies

Double D sat on his bed. Eddie and Ed were laying on the bed on their stomaches. Eddie was writing in his "Who to Scam and When" book. Ed was reading a comic. Double D was just doing his homework. As the three sat quietly, the land line that was sitting on the small table beside his bed rang. Double D picked it up as he wrote.

"Double D speaking.  Oh hey Kevin."  The other two looked up as their nerdy friend stopped writing.

"Yeah I was just doing homework.  No I didn't forget.  No it's only...  What time is it?"  He paused and listened to the other teen.  He gasped.

"Oh heavens!  I'm so sorry!  I didn't relise what time it was!  Will you come pick me up?  Of course I will.  Alright." He smiled and blushed as he hung up.  Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"And where are you going Double D?"  Double D faultered as he  reached for his door.

"I'm just... going out."

"But why with Kevin?"  Ed asked.  He was genuinly curious.

"Um... No reason."  They heard the roar of Kevin's motor cycle and Double D ran out.  He didnt know his friends were wstching.  He grinned at the ginger.

"Hey dork.  Ready to go?"  He snickered and sat behind him.

"Of course I am.  Now let's go."  As they drove off, they didnt notice Eddie's car behind them.  Double D rested his head on Kevin's shoulders and sighed happily.  

The two Eds followed the bike down the road for hours.  It was dark out by the time the bike stopped.  The two got off the bike and sat down in the clearing.  The two sat down.  Edd leaned against Kevin's side.  Eddie and Ed were watching from the car.  Eddie was completely shocked.

"Eddie?  Why are we watching Kevin and Double D on a date?"  Eddie cringed.

"Shut up Ed.  This isn't a date.  It's probably jsut...a new way to scam Kevin.  Yeah, that's it."

"I don't know Eddie.  It looks like they're on a date.  See?"  As they looked, they saw the two had moved.  Kevin was laying on the grass with his eyes closed.  He had a soft smile.  One of his arms was under his head.  His hat was off to the side. 

Double D was laying with his head on Kevin's chest.  He had his eyes closed and was smiling too.  Both of his hands were resting on Kevin's chest.  His hat was slung off some where.  Kevin had his free hand on the small of Double D's back.  

Eddie clutched the steering wheel tight.

"I think they're on a date Eddie."

"Oh yeah?  Well I hearby revoke your right to think." Ed blinked.

"Ok."  Eddie looked back out the winsheild at the two.  His face turned brivht red as he saw the two.  Double D had looked up for Kevin to lean down and kiss him.  Eddie snapped and slung open the car door.  The two teens quickly looked over.  Double D was scared while Kevin just looked pissed.  Ed grinned as he stept on the ledge of the door.

"Hi Double D!  Woah!"  He fell face first in the grass.  He chuckled as he stood.

"I fell down."  Eddie started yelling as stormed up to the two.  Kevin sat up with his arms around the raven haired teen's waist.  Double D had his arms around Kevin's neck.

"Double D what the hell do you think you're doing with this jerk!?  Is this some sort of scam because if it is-!"

"Eddie it's not a scam!"  The shorter teen goes quiet as he looked at his friend.

"Then what the hell is it?"  Double D laid his head on the ginger's shoulder.

"Are you really that stupid dork?  We're dating.  I thought it was pretty obvious I was taking my dork on a date."  Double D blushed and smiled.  Ed perked up.

"See Eddie!  I told you it was a date!"  He groaned.

"Shut up Ed.  Get back in the car."  As the two walked back to Eddie's car, they could hear the shorter mumbling.

"Kevin.  It had to be Kevin.  All the other guys in the culdesac and he chose Kevin."  The two snickered a sthe car drove off.  Kevin pulled his boyfriend close with a smile.

"Well that was...interesting."  Kevin scoffed.

"It was annoying is what is was."  Double D smiled as they kissed udner the stars, finally alone.


End file.
